warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Supahbadmarine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dark Eldar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 02:37, May 18, 2011 Warbands No thank you, it is unnecessary. We have a separate page already for each warband derived from an existing Traitor Legion, which is already seperately listed under Renegade Space Marines. But keep coming up with ideas, its always helpful. Montonius 19:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry but I don't really see this as a problem. My user data indicates that most people who come to the Wiki already know what they are looking for. We have already highlighted them in multiple ways, starting with the main page of the wiki's table of contents and the Renegade Space Marines page where all the non-Traitor Legion warbands are already listed, the First Founding category which lists them, the Traitor Legions/Chaos Space Marine page which lists them, etc. All of this covers the Space Marine Chapters and Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legions that 99% of people are interested in. There is no need to further highlight anything. What would be much more helpful at this stage in the wiki's development is simply identifying the few that we may still be missing, and adding them to the queue I have on my Talk Page of Chapters annd warbands that need adding. Thanks. Montonius 03:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Callandan 7th Yeah, good catch. I thought I got rid of all the fan fic stuff months ago, but there is always just one more I missed out there! LOL. Good get. Keep it up. Montonius 05:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Damocles Contingent No, it is not canon. I have taken care of it. Another good catch. Thanks. Montonius 05:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Sabbat Worlds Crusade It's up to me to assign the work for the page or to do it myself. But if you don't have any official sources, I'm sorry, I don't see how you can do any work on it. If you can get the Sabbat Worlds Crusade background book, which is floating around the Internet, I'd be happy to let you start paraphrasing it into the page, but otherwise, it will just wait until I get around to it. Thanks for the interest though. Montonius 04:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Dark Apostles I liked your idea about the Dark Apostles and they are now on the Forces of Chaos page. We inherited the Thousands Sons entry on the page from before the wiki was refounded and I'm OK with it, so that one will stay the same. Great idea though, the Dark Apostles should definitely have been added to that page. Montonius 06:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Necrons I will be doing the rework of the Necrons page personally over the coming months which is why the page is locked during this time of reconstruction, to be re-opened once the new look is in place. I already know how to do it and all of the new material will be fully integrated into the page. In general, only material that is directly contradicted by any retcons will be removed; any material that is simply not mentioned in the new Codex is by tradition considered to still have happened. I am sure that most people will be quite pleased by the changes I will implement. Montonius 22:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Necrons will not be done for months. There are many other priorities at the moment. Thanks. Montonius 07:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Gundam Halo He got that information from absolutely nowhere and has been banned from this wiki for inserting practically unintelligible nonsense into several key wiki pages. Montonius 00:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Category No, I'm happy with the way it is. They place warbands in the category of the First Founding Legion the warband is descended from, just like the Loyalist Chapters. If they sometimes make mistakes in identifying them properly, that is easily fixed. Montonius (talk) 00:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Xenos I'm quite happy with the new structure. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 20:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Chaos Daemons Supahbadmarine, as you can see, we are moving to upgrade every faction. As I have told you before, this is a process that will take months to years, as each faction takes months of work in turn and requires the full attention of the permanent staff. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 05:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello I got the Angron model from Forge World and would like to use it but I dont have his stats:WS BS S T W I A LD SV and rules for Gorefather. Im prettty frusterated to say the least could you helpme? Ork Boyz We are aware of every faction that does not meet our standards. The Orks are a faction we have not gotten to revising yet as we are waiting for the new codex to be released. Every faction is being upgraded, as I told you before. When we get to the Orks, every page, including that one, will be altered. There is no need to keep pointing these things out, please. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 00:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) No, we won't do that. The page is a fine place holder and will be repaired when we get to it on the schedule. And yes, you are correct, it will be a listing of all the known Ork troop types, which will then serve as a portal to their own individual pages. But it will be done, as we have always done, in its own time. Patience is a virtue. Montonius (talk) 00:42, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Tau Fleets Oh yes, the Kor'vattra and Kor'or'vesh do represent a reorganisation in the Tau's fleets universe. The Kor'vattra was the original Tau fleet developed and used in the Tau Empire's First and Second Sphere Expansions, and included ships such as the Gal'leath-class, Il'fannor-class, and others. They were the original colony ships used to expand out from T'au. (They used to be sold on the Games Workshop website and were the ships with lots of little dots and bumps and turrets all over them similar to Imperial ships). However, the Kor'vattra was not truly a warfleet; designed more for commerce, trade, colonisation and expansion. After the Damocles Gulf Crusade and encounters with larger Imperial ships, the Ethereals decided that the Kor'vattra wasn't good enough and saw the potential for a crisis to emerge, so vast amounts of resources were put into developing new highly advanced warships dedicated for battle. This came at a time when the Tau were beset by foes like Orks and Tyranids, and resulted in the Kor'or'vesh - the new Tau battlefleet. It was the single largest allocation of resources in the history of the Tau Empire, and the experimental designs and ships that came out of it were first made widely known to the Imperium during the Taros Campaign. So far, the new fleet ships have proven their worth, and include ships such as the Custodian-class, Emissary-class, and others. Kor'or'vesh ships used to be sold from Forge World, and were the sleeker designs that bore more resemblance to Tau atmospheric aircraft such as the Barracuda, Tiger Shark and Manta. Hope that answers your question! =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 10:46, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Expansion pages As much as I would like to claim credit, it was Algrim who did those pages this time. I'm combing through them and correcting spelling/grammar errors right now. Thanks for helping out through. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 05:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Patton Excellent idea Supah. I think I know what the situation is, and have reverted the block and implemented the page protection. Thanks for helping out. my blog... say what exactly?, i have down graded ALOT on it its not overpowered at all and within canon im sure. and the organisations of the battalions are fine theres nothing wrong with that and i ahve to account for all vehciles and infantry before i start splitting battalions into comapanies and squad groups etcGeneral patton 101 (talk) 10:43, October 4, 2014 (UTC)patton then what do i do .-.General patton 101 (talk) 01:21, October 5, 2014 (UTC)patton why i did start from scratch, whats exactly wrong with it? the numbers are fine an ill be down grading the vehicles to 10,000 or under maybe and everythimng else the founding etc are fine an the battlions, whats exactly wrong?General patton 101 (talk) 04:50, October 5, 2014 (UTC)patton what do you mean?General patton 101 (talk) 05:04, October 5, 2014 (UTC)patton i understand how the imperial guard works from the ground up , and it would not get shot down its as every other regiment on the fanon just with my own touch on it like the othersGeneral patton 101 (talk) 05:12, October 5, 2014 (UTC)patton blog... they are founded by one man who has the idea of the regiment then he gets officers or other staff to instigate the regiments details,and they were trained on cadia , and regiments do receive recruits where they are further trained i call the new guards recruits ebcasue they are new to the regiment becuas ei know the cadians are already trained an can feild strip a weapon of the required type by age or below and the 101st is not totally independant07:20, October 5, 2014 (UTC)General patton 101 (talk)patton i changed it from that to , the guardsmen worked with other regiments and picked up a few things from them and patton ordered them to add there small knowledge to the extra training as to give the 101st s few mere small skill setsGeneral patton 101 (talk) 14:33, October 5, 2014 (UTC)patton blocked why am i blocked on the fanon i have e doen nothing to deserve to be blocked at all an dthe reason givin is not even realistic General patton 101 (talk) 22:26, October 9, 2014 (UTC)patton blocked re/re How exactly am i even blocked?. all the talk was on this wiki and i was in the process of fixing. and i get banned for no reason,its unfair and taking everybodys opinion to get rid of me is an abuse of power and the ban should be removed from me on the fanon at this time as i have doen nothing wrong at all an dtheres nothing in the fanon rules either that i have broken so please remove the block and let me apologise it would be great. generalpatton101 sorry to bother you.. about the block supah...i read the rules and i was not warned of an inpending block and all but anyway can you get solomus to talk to me? to discuss the ban? i would like to apologise and get unbanned and all please , i am really sorry to all of you guys for everything and i also have once again started my blog over and dwindled the vehicles down and stuff, hope you can help me please i beg of you.General patton 101 (talk) 22:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC)patton myban/re/re okay fair enough i guess , thanks mate , and what do you mean by olive branch? neverheard that term beforeGeneral patton 101 (talk) 21:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC)patton nice , sounds cool and thats exactly what i wanna do and thanksGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC)patton any luck? any luck on the olive branch?General patton 101 (talk) 21:38, October 29, 2014 (UTC)patton thanks though sad im never going to be able to do stuff on that fanon.. aw well thanks so much for trying supah , ur a good guy (: my ban 2015 why am I still banned form the fanon? its been a really long time it cant be indefinite for somebody getting annoyed surely an I know what to do better, can I please be un banned now? it serves no purpose to keep me banned really I would really be greatfull for the help--General patton 101 (talk) 03:22, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Inqusitorial RP Hello Supah, ZiXIS and I were discussing on how we can play both the Rogue Trader RP, and Inquisitorial RP, as he doesn't want to start it a later month, or next year, and I don't think it's a good idea to play both at the exact same time since players won't be able to focus efficiently on either. I suggest that we focus on the Inqusitorial RP for one or two weeks, while ZiXIS, I, and the others in both RPs will focus on the Rogue Trader RP for one or two weeks, so we'll alternate between the two that way. I'd like your opinion this. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 10:19, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Peter Hi Supha, about the new guy. Don't let him in! He is a weird psycho! That will be all... ZiXIS (talk) 19:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chat Mod Supahbadmarine, Granted...be sure to read the following: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Administrators Warhammer 40K Administrators] Familiarize yourself with the rules and regulations and the duties of a Moderator. This will be on a trial basis for the next 90 days. If you perform your duties well, the Imperium will recognize your efforts and grant a permanent position as our wiki's go-to guy for the Chat. I wish you well in your endeavors. Good luck! If you need any help to reign any heretics, let me know. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) P.S. It is done...by the power of the Emperor, I hereby dub thee, the 40K Wiki Chat Moderatorus Primus.... my ban supah..please its been a year let me on the fanon again ive changed seriously..i beg of you The sidekick No problem, continue without him. He will show up later. I was thinking about an idea. Can we conduct a dialogue, while the other side takes his turn? Like, someone is doing something while Kreisner and Varigal are just talking? ZiXIS (talk) 19:28, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I will be in the chat ZiXIS (talk) 19:34, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Sideckick Hi Supah. I guess that Dommy won't be replying to the message that I have left him. If you want, you can take control of Toras and introduce the character (While he still follows the master's order). I trust that you remember the character's details. Do this so that T could get on with the rp. I know that you can make a good entrance. ZiXIS (talk) 20:58, August 1, 2015 (UTC) has anything been done? its been awhile since the ban supah and I have learnt a lot about IG don't you think I can be unbanned now and given an chance? after all I did not brake any rules I only got banned due to personal feelings, couldnt you unban im sure most people have forgotten by now..sorry to pester you but I wan to be on the fanon again --General patton 101 (talk) 22:37, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I just checked. im happy I am!,i haven't checked until now though because I forgot until now, but I promise I wont do anything dumb this time.--General patton 101 (talk) 01:20, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ill do my best.--General patton 101 (talk) 21:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) banned again imposter101 banned me,I only appeared in chat and did not do anything to upset or provoke him nor did I insert/edit gibberish into pages, i was planning to apologise but got banned..is there anything you can do? im sorry to keep coming to you but your the only person I can ask.--General patton 101 (talk) 22:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC) thanks alot! I appreciate it. I guess ill stick to reading an what not then trying to make friends.. (since im hated). thanks again--General patton 101 (talk) 02:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC)